


Feelings

by legsanddairy



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bayojeanne, F/F, Jeannetta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legsanddairy/pseuds/legsanddairy
Summary: Bayonetta and Jeanne have a conversation on their way back from the events at the ending of Bayonetta 2 (mild spoilers). May make this a series of one-shots.





	

Bayonetta lounged on the smooth metallic surface of the fighter jet. It was warm from the sun, and she stretched her body luxuriously to bask in the sunlight. Jeanne had picked her up after everything had been wrapped up at Fimbulventr - namely, saying goodbye to the Little One.

Speak of the devil, Jeanne lept out of the cockpit and onto the top of the jet. “Mind if I join you here?” she asked. 

“Getting too bored in the pilot seat?” Bayonetta smirked, but patted the spot beside her. 

Jeanne sauntered over and took the offered spot. Her hair billowed in the wind as she leaned back on her elbows. “Well I suppose, Cereza, the view isn’t quite as nice as it is out here.”

Bayonetta, locked eyes with the red clad witch. Those half lidded eyes, that sultry movement of her lips as she spoke… did it mean something? Actually, no. Jeanne was probably just tired from the events of the day and Bayonetta was just reading too much into her lips. Well, she’d been looking at Jeanne’s lips. But anyway, Jeanne was definitely just talking about the view, the clouds, all that. But she hoped. So she threw out a lure.

“Oh, stop it Jeanne, before I throw you off this jet.” Bayonetta waved a hand, nonchalantly.

“My, my, getting shy aren’t we.” Jeanne leaned closer, her voice teasing. “But how did you know I was talking about you and not the clouds?”

Bayonetta scoffed and looked away, pretending to be affronted. “Well, if you do love those clouds so much, why don’t you leave me alone and join them?”

Jeanne glared at her with a pout. There was a brief pause before she spoke again. “Alright, Cereza. I meant you.”

Bayonetta’s eyes widened, but she made sure to hide her surprise behind a teasing face before she turned to face Jeanne again. “Ooh, Jeanne. Want a piece of this, huh?” She drew her fingers up her own leg. All the while putting on a smile that wasn’t too serious. 

She didn’t know what Jeanne wanted. She didn’t know what Jeanne remembered that she didn’t. She didn’t know what Jeanne wanted in the past, what she had given, what Jeanne had given.

Now Jeanne’s eyes widened. Bayonetta had seen her gaze on her legs, but now Jeanne paused before she schooled her expression and leaned away. Barely, but Bayonetta caught the shift in body language. That pause. There had been that pause since they had returned from fighting Jubileus and had gotten more “re-acquainted” with each other, even moving in together. 

Bayonetta felt her fake mischievous smile slipping away. She could continue to play like she didn’t mean anything, or she could also tell Jeanne that she-

“Cereza.” Jeanne sought out eye contact with Bayonetta again. It almost made Bayonetta squirm. Bayonetta had fought angels, demons, gods… but the only being across the Trinity of Realities that could make her feel truly nervous, was Jeanne. 

Only after Jeanne was sure that Bayonetta was looking at her, she spoke again. “Cereza. How much do you remember?”

Now Bayonetta’s breath caught in her throat. Jeanne had asked this question several times before, but the seriousness in her voice made it clear that she was being much more specific this time. 

And Bayonetta was very nervous. She hated being nervous. In the twenty years since she had awoken, there had never, ever been a situation where she even needed a “serious mode” that didn’t pertain to angel slaying or something similar. But Jeanne was the only person that could bring that out in her. She could talk about what she truly felt with Jeanne, and Jeanne would understand. Probably understood more about Bayonetta than she did herself, at this point.

And back to Jeanne’s question. Had there even been much more about them to remember? She just oh so wished that she knew. Then she would know if Jeanne flirted with her and meant it, or if it was just friendly. If that was just how their dynamic had been, platonically. Maybe. But it was oh so risky to ask. It would show Jeanne her true feelings and Bayonetta had no idea how to deal with this type of situation. It would make her so vulnerable. She felt vulnerable already thinking about it.

So Bayonetta just said, “What do you mean, how much do I remember?” But she dropped the fake playful smile so that Jeanne would know that earnestly wanted her to elaborate. 

And then, that pause again from Jeanne. Bayonetta held her breath, desperately hoping that Jeanne would just reveal what she so wanted to know. 

But instead, a sigh. “Nevermind, Cereza.” Jeanne tucked some hair over her ear and quickly continued before Bayonetta had the chance to speak. “So, do tell me, what did you see on the way to inferno?”

And Bayonetta let her change the topic. Perhaps Jeanne wasn’t ready, and that wasn’t a bad thing, because Bayonetta wasn’t sure if she was ready herself. And that was another thing about Jeanne. When Bayonetta wanted information from her enemies, or temporary allies, or heck even Rodin, she didn’t give them time - she would demand that information, no exceptions. But Jeanne… 

And so for the rest of the plane ride back home they compared notes on inferno (Bayonetta elaborating on the demons she’d met on the way in, Jeanne about what she saw as she floated out). They laughed together about the demon Alraune’s grudge against Madama Butterfly, and speculated on how that may have came to be.

Bayonetta retold how she defeated Alraune, while trying not to mention Jeanne’s capture or soul (all the while acutely aware that Jeanne was the only being that deserved such tact and kindness from her). 

It was then Jeanne suddenly cupped Bayonetta’s face with her slender fingers. “Thank you for bringing me back, Cereza.” Her voice was breathy, almost a whisper.

Bayonetta was barely able to keep herself from starting. Because she had some questions and didn’t know how to ask Jeanne. But the moment was tender, and she was not nervous like before. 

So Bayonetta covered Jeanne’s hand with her own. “I would do anything for you, Jeanne.”

Jeanne leaned in, and Bayonetta felt like she had been caught in a witch time that she could not control… and kissed the back of Bayonetta’s hand lightly before pulling her own away.

Bayonetta had so many words unspoken, but Jeanne’s brief kiss at least gave her hope that she could, at some point, bring up a conversation about her feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished Bayonetta 2... bought a Wii U just for it D: Worth it.


End file.
